Remembering
by gentlehummingbird
Summary: This is a one-shot based on my interpretation of the sides for upcoming episodes. So don't read if you don't like spoilers! Also, if the setting seems unromantic, I'm just going on what I have seen in the sides, so blame Mindy, Ike and the gang! Enjoy.


**She was so comfortable in this moment. So content. The feeling of calm washed over her as she lay breathing slowly, feeling the warmth of the man she finally knew she loved beside her. Not just beside her, enveloping her!**

**She felt a pang of guilt as she remembered the man they had hurt. God she always swore she would never be That Person. The Cheat. But this wasn't something she took lightly, not just a huge mistake she'd regret in the morning. He was the only man to make her feel this way, and although it would never justify being The Cheat, she knew what they had now was worth the pain and guilt.**

**Her mind flashed back to the first kiss.**

_She had written that beautiful letter to Cliff… Well, she had typed the letter. The words weren't hers… She was so grateful to her best friend for helping her, especially after the way she had spoken to him the previous day. Of course she had thought about kissing him before (on at least two occasions), but right up until the moment their lips touched, Cliff was firmly lodged in her mind._

_And then it happened._

_He came towards her with such determination, too fast for her to comprehend. He had such a curious look on his face, nervous but sure. Certain._

_It was confusing and shocking at first, but then it was beautiful. Wonderful. He paused to check she was ok, and took a split second to understand that she was more than ok. She felt herself give the tiniest nod. All she could muster. Before she knew it, they were in the bathroom, hands all over each other like a rash._

**She sighed to herself and screwed her face up into the bed sheet when she thought of what happened next. The stewardess. The freaking AIR MARSHALL. Oh God…**

_The rest of the flight passed in a haze. They had been asked to sit separately for the remainder of the flight (oh the shame!) which at the time had felt like a_ _blessing, given that she had no idea what to say to the man who had held her in such a way. She just stared out of the window, longing to do it all over again. In all honesty, for the rest of that flight Cliff didn't even enter her mind._

**Danny groaned at her sleepily to stop fidgeting, pulling her in more tightly. He sounded content too.**

_The moment Cliff entered her mind again was when she saw him at the airport. He was smiling, but had a look of sorrow in his eyes. He had clearly been crying, eyes puffy and red. He was pleased to see her, but he had found out that his grandmother had passed away and was utterly devastated._

_Danny was at her side, but threw her a 'He needs you' look. Moments before, they had walked through arrivals in an awkward silence and__, selfish as it seemed, she was almost pleased that this would mean they wouldn't need to share a taxi back._

_The next week was nothing but awkward. They kept themselves to themselves, speaking only in group situations. And only about work. It was an enormous elephant in the room but it seemed so inappropriate to talk about it. Especially now that she was back with Cliff._

_Morgan had insisted on accompanying her to the funeral. He insisted that Danny do the same, as that's what friends do. Danny made his excuses, but ultimately Morgan's puppy dog eyes won out. That twinned with what Mindy now realised was Danny's willingness to do anything for her, no matter how uncomfortable it made him feel._

**Mindy smiled to herself, heart racing at the thought the man next to her would do anything for her.**

_It was like a bizarre dream. She felt like the most deceitful person in New York. Here she was at the funeral of her boyfriend's grandmother, but with her heart fluttering and skin prickling at the feel of Danny's thigh against hers as they sat in amongst the congregation._

_Cliff was in the front row. He helped his grandfather up as the elderly man prepared to read the eulogy of the love of his life. The man talked of the times he spent with his wife, and the times he didn't. Wasted time, he called it. His words choked her, and her thoughts once again turned to the man next to her. She glanced at him, instantly spotting tears glistening in his deep brown eyes. She felt his hand on hers. Not like on the plane ride from Santa Fe. Not impulsively, but gently. Softly. He stroked the back of her hand and slowly they let their fingers entwine. Morgan clocked them, but as far as he knew it was one friend comforting another and he appeared to think nothing of it. In fact, he even took Danny's other hand._

**She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. Instinctively, she reached for his hand and pulled it towards her, allowing it to rest on her shoulders, fingered linked with hers. He didn't stir.**

_After the funeral came the wake. It was at Cliff's grandfather's tiny suburban house. So small and cluttered, but well-loved. Danny and Mindy spoke not a word to each other the whole ride over. Once in the house, there were too many people to talk to, Cliff introducing Mindy to various relatives. Danny sat in the corner, slumped on the couch whilst Morgan talked at him about Lord only knows what. She caught his eyes, and they stared at each other for what must have been milliseconds, but felt like a lifetime. She needed water. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and her throat was so dry._

_Helping herself to a glass in the empty kitchen, she turned on the tap and heard footsteps behind her. Danny. He just stared at her again. Then smiled his beautiful lop-sided smile at her. He began talking first, telling her that although he realised how crazy the situation was- not to mention how inappropriate- he couldn't get her out of his head. And not just since the kiss. Since… Well he didn't even know when. The old man's words made him realise that he couldn't waste any more time pretending that she was just a friend._

_She was dumbfounded. She didn't respond at first. He sensed her hesitation, apologised for the timing and made to leave the kitchen. She grabbed him by the arm, this time pulling him towards her. They stared into each other's eyes, knowing that it wasn't the time or the place, but that waiting any longer wasn't an option for either of them now._

_It was a soft, gentle kiss at first. But as it intensified, he pushed her towards the breakfast bar, where her hands splayed out behind her to stop herself from falling. But she knocked something over, and the crash caused them to abruptly pull apart._

_They could smell burning, quickly realising that Mind had knocked a candle, and that the rug at their feet was alight. Danny immediately threw Mindy's glass of water over the flames, dousing them. Cliff, closely followed by around four other relatives burst through the doors at the sound of the smoke alarm. Mindy and Danny shuffled awkwardly, staring at the floor._

_Cliff asked what was going on. Danny tried to make excuses, but Mindy stopped him- he was always a terrible liar. She spoke the truth._

_Cliff's anger boiled over. His grandfather arrived to see Danny on the floor, blood pouring from his nose. Mindy was crouched at his side. His concern for the man on his floor quickly evaporated when Cliff explained why he was there. The old man gave him a kick of his own as soon as he understood._

**Mindy pulled his body closer to her still as she remembered the guilt she felt as she crouched on that kitchen floor. Guilt towards Cliff, guilt towards the gorgeous man at her feet.**

_Mindy was overwhelmed by the feeling in stomach, in her chest, in her head as she watched the man she loved- yes, loved- beaten in front of her. He stared at the ground, guilt washing over him too._

_She took him to the hospital, despite his protestations that they were both doctors and that he was sure nothing was broken. She sat at his side and again they were both speechless. She stroked a stray hair from his forehead, planting the softest kiss upon it._

_She was sorry. He was sorry. But at the same time, neither of them were._

**He stirred as she let out a sigh, much more loudly than intended. He placed his arm around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck. He winced as he belatedly remembered his bruised nose.**

**It didn't matter. He had her. And she had him.**


End file.
